


Canicule

by Vicky_Strife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward First Times, Daddy Issues, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Scars, Shower Sex, aka canon Daryl, virgin!Daryl
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une canicule s'abat sur la prison et Rick découvre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir... Rickyl et angst ! Prend place au début de la saison 3, pas de spoilers pour la fin de celle-ci ni pour les saisons suivantes. Rated T pour l'instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première incursion dans ce fandom même si je suis fan de TWD et de Daryl en particulier depuis le tout début ! Je n'ai jamais osé m'attaquer à ce pairing avant aujourd'hui, parce qu'il me tient trop à cœur et que leur relation est difficile à cerner, alors vos critiques seront les bienvenues :) Nous manquons de plus cruellement de fics en français sur Rick et Daryl...  
> Bonne lecture !

Rick longeait les murs en béton de la prison, contrôlant que tout était en ordre et saluant les habitants qu'il croisait d'un hochement de tête.

Tout était calme.

Bien trop calme pour que cela soit rassurant. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, jamais, sa vigilance ne lui laissait aucun répit. Mais pour l'instant, tout semblait en ordre; Carl dormait paisiblement avec Lori, les clôtures tenaient le coup. Ils avaient sécurisé deux blocs entiers de la prison et avaient recruté de nouvelles personnes, ce qui inévitablement signifiait plus de bouches à nourrir.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se dirigeait vers la cellule de Daryl, qui se situait après celle de Beth et de Carol. Malgré sa haine des espaces clos, il avait délaissé sa place en haut des escaliers et avait peu à peu commencé à dormir sur une couchette. Peut-être commençait-il à se sentir chez lui dans la prison.

Il était encore tôt mais la grille était déjà ouverte. Oubliant le concept même d'intimité - ce mot n'avait plus de sens lorsque l'on passait son temps à sauver sa vie et celles des autres - Rick jeta donc un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il _les_ vit.

Daryl jura à mi-voix et enfila rapidement sa chemise sans manches, _les_ dissimulant sous le tissu beige rapiécé. Rien ne le mettait plus en rogne que d'être pris par surprise. Heureusement pour lui, seul Rick y parvenait vu qu'il marchait à pas de loup.

-          Ouais ? croassa-t-il, la langue encore pâteuse de sommeil.

Rick cligna des yeux et tenta de croiser le regard du redneck, en vain.

-          ... Nos réserves de nourriture diminuent à vue d'œil... Je pensais aller faire un raid ou peut-être, t'accompagner à la chasse ?

Daryl n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un homme comme Rick veuille bien consulter un gars comme lui avant de prendre une décision.

-          ... bah j'pensais aller chasser de t' façon, alors tu peux v'nir.

-          Super. Je t'attends devant le portail.

Daryl hocha la tête et Rick s'en alla. Il s'arrêta au bout de deux pas, les mains sur les hanches, et hésita à faire demi-tour, rongé par la curiosité. Cependant il décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il n'obtiendrait sûrement aucune réponse, ainsi il continua son chemin, sans entendre le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de la cellule n°1.

*

Daryl rejoignit l'ex-policier devant le portail, son gilet en cuir sur le dos et son arbalète en composé carbone à la main. Rick lui sourit et il lui en esquissa un en retour, pour autant qu'il sache sourire.

-          Prêt ?

-          Ouais.

Rick fit signe à Maggie d'ouvrir le portail puis il se dirigea prudemment vers la forêt, Daryl sur les talons.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Aucun bruit ne brisait le silence excepté le chant soporifique des grillons. Il regarda la beauté de la nature environnante et sourit lorsqu'un papillon jaune se posa délicatement sur une fleur des champs. Avec tant de sang et d'horreur au quotidien, on en venait à oublier la magnificence des choses les plus simples.

Tout d'un coup, un marcheur s'extirpa de la lisière de la forêt en trébuchant et se dirigea vers eux en râlant, ses membres putréfiés se balançant pitoyablement contre ses flancs.

L'air siffla et le cadavre s'effondra, une flèche plantée dans le front. Rick remercia Daryl du regard et ce dernier alla récupérer sa flèche.

Une fois dans les bois, ils inversèrent les rôles. Le plus jeune mena la danse et le plus âgé calqua ses mouvements sur les siens, s'accroupissant et s'immobilisant au moindre signe de sa main.

Rick aimait observer Daryl traquer une proie. Dans ces moments-là, sa gaucherie apparente le quittait et il se déplaçait avec la grâce d'un puma. Il savait déchiffrer les traces laissées par le gibier comme personne, revenant ainsi rarement bredouille de ses expéditions. Certes, il était un membre à part entière du groupe et occupait une place importante de par son don mais il en occupait une bien plus grande dans leurs cœurs à tous; c'était un ami, un frère, un fils parfois, et il avait toujours été là pour eux. Toutefois, il était libre et indomptable, Rick s'en rendait compte en le regardant chasser; il était dans son habitat naturel et il comprit alors que la prison ne serait jamais chez lui, car son cœur appartenait déjà à la forêt.

Le tirant de ses pensées, Daryl visa et tira sur un lapin au pied d'un arbre. L'animal mourut sur le coup. Le redneck cala son arme sur son épaule et alla prendre son butin lorsqu'une main en lambeaux agrippa sa cheville à l'improviste, le faisant tomber. En une fraction de secondes, Rick écrasa l'avant-bras du marcheur jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse en deux et planta son couteau dans la tête ensevelie sous les feuilles mortes. Il se retourna pour aider Daryl à se relever; ce dernier prolongea un instant le contact de leurs mains jointes en signe de gratitude avant de se dérober prestement.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin; un seul lapin ne suffirait pas à remplir le ventre d'une vingtaine de personnes. Il leur faudrait du plus gros gibier, malheureusement il se faisait rare; en effet, les plus gros animaux avaient plus de peine que les petits à échapper aux hordes de marcheurs et aux meutes de chiens devenus sauvages.

Après une heure de marche, Rick commençait à fatiguer. Il entendit la rivière avant de l'apercevoir et proposa:

-          Et si on faisait une pause là-bas ? On pourrait voir s'il y a du poisson...

Daryl s'arrêta et acquiesça silencieusement. Ses longues mèches sombres étaient trempées par la sueur et collaient à ses tempes. Il est vrai que la température était presque caniculaire, même sous les frondaisons et Rick sentait sa chemise coller à ses reins comme un rideau de douche mouillé.

Ils descendirent le long de la berge et s'installèrent sur deux grosses pierres pour se désaltérer. L'ex-policier voulut donner sa gourde au redneck mais ce dernier insista pour qu'il boive en premier.

Pendant que l'autre buvait, Rick se releva pour aller inspecter la rivière, qui se révéla hélas vide de toute forme de vie. Il serra les dents, dépité et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide en lâchant un grognement de satisfaction. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le regard de Daryl glissa sur lui comme l'eau sur son visage et se fixa si vite sur le sol qu'il se demanda s'il l'avait imaginé. Rick passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'excusa:

-          Désolé, c'est juste que ça fait un de ces biens...

Le redneck ne répondit rien.

Rick retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-          Du poisson ?

-          Non...

-          Merde.

Rick hocha la tête et lui demanda:

-          Tu n'as pas chaud avec ta veste ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je n'ai qu'une couche d'habit et-

-          Non.

La réponse de Daryl avait fusé et il rajusta ledit vêtement pour cacher un maximum de peau, soudain très agité. Son comportement déclencha chez Rick un flashback qui remontait au temps où il était encore policier au King County, dans sa vie d'avant. Lui et Shane avaient été appelés par des voisins qui se plaignaient d'entendre des cris et du remue-ménage dans la maison d'à-côté. Ils avaient su avant même d'y arriver de quelle genre de famille il s'agissait; le genre avec le drapeau de la guerre de Sécession accroché sur le porche, la chaise à bascule, son pack de bière, et surtout la carabine accrochée à côté des manteaux près de l'entrée. Quand ils avaient fait irruption dans la bâtisse, deux enfants pleuraient, blottis sur le canapé, et le père se tenait debout face à eux, rouge de colère. Pendant que Shane lui posait des questions en l'emmenant de force dans une autre pièce, Rick s'accroupit en face des gamins et leur demanda si leur père leur avait fait mal. Ils avaient alors immédiatement répondu non, tentant à tout prix de cacher les bleus qui dépassaient de leurs t-shirts.

Un peu comme Daryl en ce moment.

-          Daryl...

L'intéressé fit l'effort de lever la tête, ses yeux perçants à peine visibles entre les mèches brunes. La détermination de Rick faillit flancher mais il avait besoin de savoir.

-          Ce matin, dans ta cellule...

Le redneck commença à jouer nerveusement avec les plumes de ses flèches.

-          D'où viennent tes cicatrices ?

-          C'pas tes affaires. Pourquoi t'en aurais quelqu'chose à foutre d'abord ?! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Exactement la réponse qu'il redoutait.

-          Parce que je tiens à toi, voyons ! Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami, et je me suis rendu compte ce matin que je te connaissais à peine...

Daryl pinça les lèvres, clairement troublé par les mots de Rick sans que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

-          ... Mon vieux.

-          Quoi ?

-          C'est mon vieux qui m'les a faites. Quand Merle s'est enfui d'chez nous, il a dû s'trouver un nouveau punching ball et ça été moi.

Rick hocha la tête, déglutit. Essaya de calmer la rage qui l'avait envahi. Rien qu'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse lever la main sur son enfant...

-          Si seulement j'avais été flic dans ton département, j'aurais pu... J'aurais pu...

Les mots lui manquèrent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à son devoir, d'avoir laissé tomber Daryl, même s'il ne le connaissait pas encore à l'époque.

-          Hey, t'aurais rien pu faire, répliqua Daryl d'une voix plus douce cette fois-ci. On vivait trop reclus pour que quiconque vienne et tout c'que faisait les flics quand on fuguait, c'était nous ram'ner dans ce taudis...

Rick voulut poser sa main sur son épaule dans un élan de compassion, mais il connaissait trop bien la réticence à tout contact des enfants battus, donc il s'en abstint.

-          Pas étonnant que tu m'aies détesté dès le premier jour, sourit-il tristement.

-          J'te détestais pas. J'détestais tout.

Rick lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ces mots seraient les plus intimes qu'il n'entendrait jamais de sa bouche, il le savait, tout comme il savait que Daryl les regrettait probablement déjà. Il avait aussi l'impression confuse qu'ils cachaient autre chose...

Autre chose qui poussa Daryl à se relever brusquement et à déclarer qu'il était temps de repartir. L'ex-policier se hâta de le suivre, son esprit tournant à plein régime afin de saisir l'insaisissable.

Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment dans le silence le plus complet. Rick se reposait entièrement sur Daryl pour les guider, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta net.

-          J'le pensais, Rick. J't'ai jamais détesté.

La soudaine vulnérabilité dans sa voix inquiéta Rick et il agrippa ses épaules musclées, se penchant pour essayer d'entrevoir son visage. A cause de la sueur, il dû réajuster sa prise sur sa peau tannée par le soleil et il sentit Daryl frissonner sous ses doigts.

-          Je sais, Daryl... Tout va bien.

Les lèvres fines du redneck tremblaient imperceptiblement; Rick avait l'impression de tenir une bombe à retardement qui pouvait imploser à tout moment.

-          J'ai toujours su qu't'étais un bon type. Un bon père. C'est ça qui m'mettait en colère. Je me demandais juste... Où étaient les types comme toi... avant...

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière note. Il osa néanmoins toiser l'ex-policier d'un air de défi et ce que Rick vit dans ses yeux pales lui serra cœur.

Ils brillaient de larmes et de honte.

Rick était abasourdi. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait se moquer de lui ? Le traiter de mauviette, de femmelette parce qu'il pleurait ?

Il n'écouta que son intuition et le serra dans ses bras, assez fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal; il en serait incapable. Au début, il eut l'impression d'enlacer un bloc de glace, puis Daryl fondit comme neige au soleil; il se laissa aller et s'accrocha à la chemise de Rick de toutes ses forces, la déchirant sur quelques centimètres. Il sanglotait contre lui et Rick sentait sa cage thoracique se contracter contre la sienne à chaque soubresaut. Il lui frottait doucement le dos comme s'il voulait ôter les marques de sa souffrance, tout en scrutant attentivement les alentours au cas où un marcheur leur tombait dessus.

Mais tout était calme.

Daryl s'apaisa peu à peu et sans trop réfléchir, Rick déposa un baiser sur sa tête; le premier fit un saut en arrière, surpris par le geste tendre. L'ex-policier compris qu'il n'en n'avait probablement jamais reçu avant et la rage se remit à bouillonner au fond de lui. Le besoin de protéger Daryl à tout prix le marqua au fer rouge et il se promit de ne plus jamais le laisser tomber.

Le redneck était resté près de lui mais se tenait de profil pour exposer inconsciemment une partie minime de son corps à son adversaire. Rick le comprenait dorénavant. Les raisons de son comportement avaient été percées à jour. Bien sûr, il avait su la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré qu'il en avait bavé, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il avait dû lutter pour survivre avant même l'épidémie. Il en ressentait encore plus de respect pour lui.

Daryl quant à lui se balançait d'avant en arrière, tiraillé entre l'envie de se blottir contre Rick et de fuir à toute jambe, humilié d'avoir montré sa faiblesse à l'homme qu'il admirait le plus.

Homme qui le fixait avec sympathie. Qui ne se doutait de rien. Qui ne le considérait que comme un deuxième fils.

Daryl se haïssait.

Pas assez pour ne pas se jeter sur Rick et lui voler un baiser, sa barbe lui éraflant les joues.

Il se retira une fraction de secondes plus tard et s'essuya la bouche, les joues en feu. Rick n'avait pas réagi et ses yeux hagards étaient perdus dans le vide.

-          Désolé !

Daryl détesta le son de sa voix.

-          Merde... j'aurais jamais dû- désolé !

Il cala une mèche qui lui bouchait la vue derrière son oreille, hésitant à l'arracher du même coup en guise de punition.

 _"T'es qu'une tapette !"_ résonna dans sa tête une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu réentendre.

Heureusement que Rick finit par réagir sinon Daryl serait devenu fou; il s'approcha de lui d'un pas sûr et l'embrassa délicatement pour ne pas le brusquer. Le redneck gémit dans sa bouche, attrapant les boucles noires qui tombaient sur sa nuque. La sensation de sa barbe et de son corps noueux contre le sien, indubitablement mâle, l'allumait comme pas deux. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il craignait que tous les marcheurs de Géorgie ne rappliquent au pas de course. Sans compter les bruits gênants qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

Lorsque les mains de Rick s'aventurèrent sur ses fesses, il le repoussa violemment. Rick chancela et s'immobilisa, ses talons crissant sur les feuilles sèches. Ses yeux étaient deux puits sombres bordés de bleu et Daryl détourna le regard de peur de s'y noyer.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer quoique ce soit. Il avait profité de la situation, après tout. Rick ne l'aimait pas comme _ça_.

-          Faut qu'on rentre. Va bientôt faire nuit.

Il reprit le lapin et l'arbalète qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de lâcher et s'engagea dans les fourrés. Rick hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre, pouffant de rire.

C'était décidément un être bien mystérieux.

Mais Rick l'acceptait comme il était.

*

Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient réussi à abattre un cerf et firent un grand barbecue une fois à la prison pour fêter leur prise. A travers les flammes du feu qu'il attisait, Daryl sentait parfois le regard intimidant de Rick posé sur lui et il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux le brûlait le plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'aucun personnage était OOC ?^^'


	2. Résolution

Rien n'avait changé après le moment le plus embarrassant - mais aussi le plus excitant - de toute la misérable vie de Daryl Dixon.

Enfin presque.

Depuis... _ça_ , Rick semblait plus attentionné à son égard. Cela n'allait pas jusqu'à la pitié, heureusement car Daryl ne le supporterait pas, surtout venant de lui, mais il y avait plus de regards, de frôlements, de sourires.

Et le redneck n'aimait rien de plus que de voir l'ex-flic sourire. Quand il le faisait, ses yeux turquoise se bordaient de pattes d'oies qui déclenchaient l'envol d'invisibles papillons dans son ventre.

 _Ridicule_.

C'était ce qu'il était devenu. Merle se serait fichu de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il avait su. Des fois il entendait sa voix dans sa tête lorsqu'il chassait seul dans les bois, avec celle, beaucoup plus désagréable, de son paternel. Elles l'agaçaient comme autant de mouches bourdonnant autour d'un marcheur en décomposition, se nourrissant de ses restes jusqu'à faire ressortir d'immondes souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui.

Les humiliations. Les coups. La solitude.

Ils revenaient au galop, prêts à le piétiner, à lui rappeler que sa place se trouvait dans la poussière, parmi les bons à rien et les morts. Sa respiration se faisait pénible, de plus en plus erratique et cette boule de nerfs caractéristique se formait sous ses côtes, l'empêchant encore plus d'inhaler. Suivait ce besoin de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, le lieu de destination n'ayant aucune importance, est-ce que tu cours _après_ ou _loin_ de quelque chose ?

Soudain Rick apparaissait comme par miracle sur son chemin et les ténèbres s'évanouissaient. Stoppé net dans son élan, Daryl était obligé de plisser les yeux pour le contempler, se demandant s'il imaginait le halo de lumière qui l'entourait.

L'homme le regardait avec sa bienveillance caractéristique et il savait intuitivement que tout irait bien tant qu'il resterait dans son ombre.

C'est tout ce qu'avait fait Daryl depuis _ça_. Penser à lui. L'admirer de loin. Ils ne s'étaient plus retouchés. Pas le temps ni l'intimité, se justifiait-il, surtout que Rick devait préparer l'arrivée du bébé; Lori devrait accoucher d'ici un mois et cela mettait toute la prison en ébullition.

L'arrivée d'une nouvelle vie après tant de morts. La concrétisation d'un espoir.

Daryl ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos. Certes il aurait pu voir ce nouvel enfant comme une menace qui risquerait probablement de l'éclipser face à Rick, mais il s'en fichait; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Rick fût heureux avec sa famille, qu'importe s'il n'en faisait pas partie.

Le couple n'était cependant pas au beau fixe; Lori et Rick s'étaient passablement distancés et l'ex-policier s'entendait de moins en moins avec son ancien coéquipier; quoi de plus normal lorsque l'enfant que sa femme portait avait de fortes chances d'être de Shane ? Pourtant, il leur avait pardonné, à tous les deux. _Sacré Rick_. Au sens propre et figuré.

Même s'il tentait de le cacher, il souffrait du démantèlement de son couple et de la perte de son meilleur ami, ce qui le poussait tout naturellement à chercher le contact humain ailleurs; il passait plus de temps avec les membres du groupe, se portait volontaire pour faire les corvées, même les plus ingrates... Hélas, il n'arrivait jamais totalement à s'intégrer, de part son statut de chef. Un gouffre de respect voire de crainte le séparait des autres, gouffre qui même s'il existait avec Daryl, était surplombé par un pont indestructible.

Sans savoir que Daryl faisait de même à chaque fois qu'il avait le dos tourné, Rick étudiait discrètement le redneck du regard, l'air d'attendre qu'il fît le premier pas. Ce dernier voulait lui dire qu'il était prêt depuis le moment où il l'avait supplié _j'ai besoin de toi, est-ce que tu es avec moi ?,_ c'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait su qu'il était condamné, qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu vendre son âme au diable.

Toutefois, Rick n'était pas le diable, juste un homme, mais un homme _bien_ comme il n'en avait jamais rencontré.

Un homme pour qui il ressentait du désir, à qui il pensait la nuit, sur sa couche, en se caressant, avant de se maudire pour avoir utilisé son image à des fins aussi basses. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi inexpérimenté qu'un nouveau-né. Il aurait pu être ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Un soir, Rick finit par ne plus supporter de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Daryl; il voulait en avoir le cœur net et se rendit donc dans sa cellule avec le prétexte d'aller vérifier des "trucs".

Le chasseur était assis contre le mur face à l'entrée, en train de lire à la lumière d'une bougie un livre que Carol lui avait sûrement offert. Ce spectacle surprenant obligea Rick à s'arrêter un instant sur le seuil afin de le contempler en secret; Daryl mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, totalement absorbé par sa lecture. Il n'imaginait même pas qu'il _savait_ lire. Il s'en voulut de s'être fié à des stéréotypes qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être depuis l'épidémie. La flamme de la chandelle dansait sur sa peau mate, faisant onduler l'ombre des mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son front et Rick le trouva _magnifique_.

Il fronça les sourcils; jusqu'ici, la seule personne qu'il avait jamais qualifiée de la sorte était Lori.

-          T'vas entrer ou tu comptes rester dans l'ombre à m'espionner tout'la nuit ?

L'ex-flic fit un pas dans la lumière, gêné d'avoir été découvert.

-          Désolé, c'était vraiment... inapproprié.

-          Il faut qu'on parle.

Daryl se raidit. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir. Rick s'installa au pied de la couche, le plus loin possible de lui pour ne pas l'effaroucher davantage.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils se toisèrent en chiens de faïence à chaque bout du lit miteux. L'air sous tension vibrait comme la corde d'un arc. Rick poursuivit:

-          Il faut qu'on parle de... de _nous_ , chuchota-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

-          Y'a pas d' "nous". T'as Lori, répondit Daryl d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

-          C'est vrai, mais la vérité... C'est que je te veux _toi aussi_.

Daryl scruta le visage de Rick, à la recherche d'un signe indiquant qu'il était en train de mentir.

-          Je le pense, Daryl. Je ne sais pas comment, pourquoi, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux, _toi_ ? Parce que te jeter sur moi avant de m'éviter pendant une semaine, c'est m'envoyer des signaux assez contradictoires, plaisanta Rick.

Le redneck était incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente. Une foule d'émotions se bousculaient en lui; la joie, le soulagement, l'envie, la crainte. Rick attendait patiemment, décidé à ne rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu son consentement.

-          Je... J'te veux aussi. J'tai _toujours_ voulu, finit-il par avouer à mi-voix.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rick qui rampa sur le matelas jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Daryl répondit instantanément et s'agrippa à lui, une main crispée dans ses boucles brunes. De l'autre, il posa le livre sur la table de chevet à l'aveuglette. Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle et que leur tête tournait tel un manège; pantelants, ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. La même expression bestiale se reflétait sur leur visage respectif, ils en étaient conscients.

Rick pencha la tête sur le côté. Daryl acquiesça.

Se retenant péniblement de courir, ils se dirigèrent à pas feutrés jusqu'aux douches, seul endroit de la prison qui serait à coup sûr désert en cette heure si tardive. Après tout, Glenn et Maggie préféraient la tour de guet.

Daryl poussa Rick dans la première cabine et l'embrassa à nouveau, incapable de se lasser de son goût si... _lui_. L'ex-policier lâcha un râle sourd lorsque son dos heurta les catelles froides mais ne rompit pas le baiser; au contraire, il l'approfondit pour le plus grand plaisir de Daryl.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent à s'embrasser et à parcourir fiévreusement le corps de l'autre, cependant quand ils s'arrêtèrent, leurs lèvres étaient gorgées de sang à l'instar d'une toute autre partie de leur anatomie; les yeux hagards de désir de Rick descendirent sur l'entrejambe de Daryl, et ce dernier faillit perdre la raison. L'homme défit sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette avec dextérité, avant de prendre son membre durci dans sa main. Le souffle du redneck se coupa; il faillit jouir sur le coup, par le simple contact de cette paume sèche et _si chaude_ sur son sexe.

Mais Rick ne s'arrêta pas là. Il le caressa sur toute sa longueur, faisant glisser la peau fine sur son gland d'une lenteur délibérée, sans perdre une miette des réactions de Daryl: il voulait graver chaque battement de paupière et chaque haussement de sourcils dans sa mémoire. Le chasseur _s'effondrait_ devant lui, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes que parce qu'il y avait une paroi derrière lui pour le soutenir. Les gémissements les plus exquis s'échappaient de ses lèvres pincées, réveillant chez Rick des pulsions dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance.

Il augmenta la pression et la cadence, tentant de reproduire ce qu'il aimait qu'on lui fasse à lui, se fiant avant tout aux réponses de Daryl, qui se mit à jurer dans sa barbe; ce dernier avait envie de crier _stop pas comme ça pas si vite_ mais sa langue était engourdie par tant de baisers.

Rick se pencha sur lui et mordilla son cou, sa mâchoire puis son oreille gauche, où il chuchota de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit:

-          Je n'ai jamais désiré un autre homme avant toi; tu es le premier et tu seras le dernier...

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Daryl; l'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet et il jouit dans la main de Rick, souillant sa chemise ainsi que son avant-bras. Dans un état second, au bord de l'évanouissement, il sentit la honte remplacer la jouissance, suivie de peu par la peur d'avoir déçu Rick.

Il avait tenu aussi longtemps qu'un adolescent puceau.

-          D-Désolé, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Rick sourit.

-          Ne le sois pas.

Daryl lui en fut reconnaissant mais cela n'empêcha pas ses joues de brûler d'embarras. Son regard descendit le long du corps svelte de Rick et ce qu'il y découvrit acheva de détruire les vestiges de sa dignité.

-          Tu n'as pas...

-          Non.

-          Tu n'avais pas à... J'aurais dû...

Daryl se maudit; perdu dans les affres du plaisir, il avait complètement négligé Rick. _Putain d'égoïste_.

-          Je voulais te faire plaisir à _toi_ , Daryl, le réconforta l'ex-policier en prenant son visage en coupe.

Le redneck dut lutter pour reprendre confiance en lui, pour simplement croire en ce que disait Rick et en ce qu'il avait murmuré: s'il voulait bien de lui, s'il pouvait être son premier et son dernier, il le serait.

Résolu, il écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et se laissa tomber à genoux.

-          Qu'est-ce que...

Daryl déboucla la ceinture et ouvrit le jeans de Rick.

-          Daryl, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

-          Ferme-la.

Il libéra son sexe et le branla à quelques reprises, ignorant les tremblements de sa main. Lorsqu'il fut _dur comme fer_ , il le lécha, d'abord timidement, presque craintivement, mais le soupir de Rick l'enhardit: il le prit presque entièrement dans sa bouche, savourant le goût salé sur sa langue.

-          Merde !

L'entendre jurer, lui qui était d'habitude si respectueux et posé, l'alluma au plus haut point. L'ex-flic attrapa ses cheveux et s'y tint fermement, le faisant gémir. Les vibrations envoyèrent des décharges électriques le long de la colonne vertébrale de Rick et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Le redneck observa alors les reliefs de son corps depuis un point de vue qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer avoir un jour; la ligne de poils gris qui montaient à l'assaut de son ventre et se frayaient un chemin entre ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux saillants, sa pomme d'Adam qui faisait l'ascenseur...

Soudain son sexe heurta le fond de sa gorge et il s'étrangla.

Rick se retira immédiatement, se confondant en excuses. Cependant, Daryl était obstiné et insatiable: il plaqua l'homme contre les catelles de la douche et le suça avec acharnement, le faisant taire du même coup, ou du moins, l'empêchant de formuler des phrases cohérentes. Ses grognements auraient seuls suffit à le faire bander mais la sensation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux l' _enivraient_. Il voulait tout donner à cet homme, la terre, l'eau et le ciel en commençant par lui tout entier.

La volonté était là, le _comment_ , c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Parfois, Rick lui donnait des indications entre ses dents serrées et l'encourageait d'un râle lorsqu'il faisait tout juste.

Au bout d'un moment, les muscles de ses cuisses se contractèrent sous ses mains et il le sentit jouir dans sa bouche. Miraculeusement, cette fois-ci il ne s'étouffa pas. Il attendit le dernier spasme de plaisir de Rick avant de cracher et de se relever.

Ils se regardèrent, essoufflés. Ils étaient décoiffés, leurs vêtements chiffonnés et souillés; personne n'aurait pu se méprendre sur leurs activités, pas même Carl. D'un hochement de tête, ils décidèrent de se déshabiller et de prendre une douche.

Enlacés sous le jet d'eau tiède, Rick caressait le dos couvert de cicatrices de Daryl d'un doigt aussi léger qu'une plume et déposait des baisers paresseux sur le sommet de son crâne.

C'était le paradis.

 _Il_ était le paradis.

Et Daryl se promit de ne jamais le quitter.

-          Je s'rai là, Rick. Pour toi, pour tes gosses, pour tout le monde. Je s'rai là.

Rick s'éloigna juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux, les bras autour de la taille du chasseur. L'émotion dans sa voix était perceptible quand il répondit:

-          Et je ne pourrais rien demander de plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est fini ! J'ai essayé d'osciller entre animalité et tendresse, malaise et feels... j'espère que ce n'est pas trop chaotique T.T


End file.
